Growing Pains
by phole4ever
Summary: Sequel for Undercover Twist, Go through the years of the relationship that Olivia and Alex has with Samantha. Samantha being Olivia's daughter she had from being raped by Lowell Harris. I'm trying something new please R
1. Welcome Home

**This is going to be segements here and there for the relationship between Olivia, Alex, and Samantha I'm going to try go by year for the chapters might not, not completely sure yet lol. Tell me what you think, and Update in between writers block of other stories**

* * *

Olivia and Alex were home for the hospital with their new bundle into their apartment. Alex had everything in her hands except for Samantha who was in the car seat in Olivia's arms. Alex placed everything in the living room, as well as Liv placed the car seat on the floor. She took Samantha out of the seat to cradle her in her arms.

"Hey, there baby girl." Liv spoke quietly looking down at her baby, and walked around the room. "This is your home." Alex sat down on the couch tired from the past two days, not really sleeping at the hospital even though Olivia told her to go home. "This is the living room and that's the kitchen." Olivia walked all around the apartment with her. Once she returned to the living room Alex was asleep awkwardly position. "Oh no, Mama is exhausted." Samantha was making little noises. "I know she didn't sleep like us. She has to make sure everything is okay." Olivia slowly placed Samantha back into the seat and moving it on the coffee table. She moved Alex's head on a pillow and had her lay fully down on the couch, while covering her up with a blanket. She quickly picked Samantha back up, to walk into the nursery. "And this your room," She smiled as she sat down on the rocking chair, as she talked to little Samantha until she fell asleep.

Olivia was enjoying Samantha being her arms, and it's giving her the energy not to sleep. Her phone softly went off in her pocket, causing Samantha to stir. "Shh," Liv didn't want Samantha to cry so Alex wouldn't wake. She parted with Samantha placing her in the crib, to answer her phone, "Hello?" Olivia agreed quietly.

"Hey Liv, you home yet?" Elliot asked being on speaker phone.

"Yeah, we are."

"How are you three holding up?"

"They're asleep." Liv smiled watching Samantha breathe.

"Hey yo, when are we all going to see that little girl?" Fin yelled out.

"I don't know Fin, she isn't leaving the house for at least a couple of days."

"I guess we are going to have a party for the her." he called out.

Elliot took the phone off of speaker to continue their conversation, to ask if it were okay if Kathy and him to go over. Olivia agreed to have Elliot come over after his shift. Olivia wanted to try and catch a couple of Z's before Elliot would be there, however she didn't want to leave Samantha alone in the crib. She picked up Samantha, and moved into the bedroom. She moved Alex's pillows into a barrier to rest Samantha in the middle, as she rested her head on her pillow. Olivia admiring her daughter while her eyes were becoming heavier.

* * *

Alex woke up on the couch, to a quiet apartment. She walked into the empty nursery, and she made her way to their room. She stood at the doorway watching the two sleeping. Olivia had her hand on Samantha's stomach rubbing it with her thumb. It was a beautiful site she couldn't describe. Samantha started to stir that turned into screams.

"Shhh, sweetie," Alex moved to Samantha, to pick her up. "Hey, you don't want to wake up Mommy do you?" As Olivia started to stir from her daughter's screams that were getting louder, and louder. "Baby girl, it's okay." Alex rocked Samantha.

"It's okay, give her here." Olivia sat on the edge of the bed next to them taking off her shirt, while unclasping her bra to reveal one of her breasts. Alex handed Samantha to her, carrying her in a football position. It took Samantha about a minute to latch onto Liv's nipple. Liv sighed out a smiled as she felt the sucking start; she still is getting use to the feeling.

"You know she can't sleep on the bed with us." Alex stated, wanting to make sure Samantha was safe.

"I know I just don't want her to be in there by herself." She replied being clingy to her baby.

"We can always wheel the crib in her but she needs to be in the crib. What happens if we roll on her when we sleep."

"I know." She softly agreed with Alex, knowing Alex was right.

"You know, she looks exactly like you." Alex smiled resting her forehead against Liv's.

"You think?" Olivia questioned as Samantha unlatched her tiny lips off of the nipple with milk running down her cheek.

Alex went to the bathroom to grab a face cloth, to wiped Samantha's face. "Yep she has your nose, and your lips..."

"But his eyes." Olivia commented handing her back to Alex, for Alex to bond just as much with Samantha as her.

"Are you okay?" Alex looked noticed Liv staring at Samantha with a worry in her eyes.

"Yeah, Elliot and Kathy are coming over," Olivia informed.

"Oh really?" Alex questioned looking back at the blinky eyed Samantha.

"Yeah, he wants to meet her, and since he was holding my hand before you arrive. I guess he can meet her with us being tired like this." Olivia smiled not actually caring how she looked she had herself a little family.

Alex yawned, "Yeah, I guess you're right." She looked away from little Samantha to her clearly tired girlfriend, "Thank you."

"For what?" Olivia asked looking up to her blue-eyed blonde girlfriend.

"Allowing me into your closed up world, and this tiny miracle."Alex looked in Olivia's eyes.

"Thank you for coming into my world. I love you." Olivia pulled in Alex in for a gentle kiss.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy tell me what you think of the idea.**


	2. 15 Months

Alex on the couch doing paper work while watching Samantha play with her toys. "Mama?" The tiny voice uttered.

"Yes sweetie?" Alex put her papers down to look at her fifteen month old daughter.

"rwead tory?" Samantha questioned standing up looking at Alex with her big blue eyes.

"Okay what story do you want to read?"

"Sam am," Samantha smiled being her favorite book because she heard one of her nicknames of Sam on almost every page.

"Okay bring me the book." Alex commanded. Samantha grabbed the orange book off the floor and slowly walked it over to Alex. Alex pick her up as she laid back on the arm rest as Sam laid her head on Alex's chest. Alex read the book to Samantha twice as she drifted asleep. She has always been a push over with Sam falling asleep in her arms. She didn't want to wake Sam by moving her to bed. She slowly picked up the remote to quickly turn on the tv set to watch a movie. She brushed Samantha's soft brown hair with her fingers before rubbing her back.

* * *

Olivia came home after a long day of chasing down perps. She put her things down, and walked into the livingroom hearing words coming from the tv. She saw Samantha asleep in Alex's arm who was also asleep. Olivia took her snapped a picture with her phone before ruining the site. She walked over to her two favorite ladies in the world to break the hold Alex had. She quietly picked up Samantha who uttered, "Mommy?" with the movement.

"Shh," Olivia placed her hand on Samantha's head to have it rest on her shoulder, to walk Samantha to her bed. Olivia changed Samantha into her pajamas while she was asleep in her arms. She placed Samantha in her bed, as she tucked her in under the covers.

Liv returned to the living room with Alex stirring. Liv sat down on the edge of the couch and brushed Alex's hair off of her forehead. Alex opened her eyes. "Hey," Olivia smiled.

"Hey." Alex sat up, with a yawn. "What time is it?"

"It's about 9:30." Olivia looked at her watch. "What were you two doing."

"Reading an interesting story about green eggs." Alex picked up the book to show Liv, even though they both knew what book Sam likes to read.

"Ah yes, it is a very good book. I don't know about you but I am exhausted I think I'm ready for bed." Olivia turned off the tv with the remote.

"I could go for a nice bath, would you care to join me?"

"Ooh I could go that." Olivia stood up putting out her hand, Alex took Olivia's hand. Liv pulled her up to walked to their bathroom.

* * *

Alex was laying in between Olivia's legs sitting in the hot water covered in bubbles. Olivia's arms wrapped around Alex. "This is nice." Alex observed laying on Olivia's chest.

"Yeah. I could do this forever." Olivia kissed Alex's temple.

"So I was thinking," Alex stated leaning forward as Olivia started massaging her neck and back.

"Oh yeah, about what?"

"I was thinking what... what if we had another?"

"Another what?"

"Another baby." Alex turned around to look at Olivia.

"You want to have another baby? Don't you think our lives are crazy enough?" Olivia leaned closer to Alex giving her an Eskimo kiss.

"No, I think it would be really cool for Sam to have siblings, I never had any and I never got to complain about them to my friends like everyone else did."

"You're right it would be nice for Sam,"

"Really?" Alex questioned glad that the conversation went over better than what they thought.

"Yes, let's have another beautiful child." Olivia pulled Alex in for a kiss.

* * *

Olivia woke up early with noises coming from Samantha on the baby radio. She walked into Samantha's room to see Sam standing up on her toddler bed. Samantha looked at Olivia and smiled at her, "Mommy!" The tiny high pitch voice greeted.

"What are you doing little girl?" Olivia picked her up to change her diaper that she wore all night. "Do you want breakfast?" She asked after she put a fresh diaper on Samantha.

"Yes." Samantha smiled putting her arms out to have Olivia pick her up.

"Okay come on." She picked her up to walk into the kitchen, she placed Sam into the high chair. Olivia placed a handful of Cheerios on Samantha's table. She looked in the fridge, "Do you want apple juice or Orange juice?"

"Apple!" Samantha smiled, "Apple, Mommy, Apple." Samantha began laughing and clapping her hands, "Apple."

Olivia couldn't help but to laugh at Samantha's laughs. "Okay sweetie," She answered as she pour the apple juice into her sippy cup.

"Apple." Olivia handed her the cup. "Tank-you, Tank-you mommy."

"You're welcome," Olivia smiled as she started making tea and breakfast.

"What smells so good in here?" Alex walked into the kitchen with the aroma of the tea being brewed.

"Apple Mama." Samantha smiled as Alex walked into the kitchen, holding up her cup to Alex.

"Apples?" Alex questioned taking the cup out of her hand, and began to give Samantha a bunch of kisses that caused Samantha to laugh again. She looked directly into the blue eyes. "Can I have a kiss?"

Samantha placed each sticky hand on opposite sides of Alex's cheeks and pulled Alex for kiss. Alex placed the cup on her table, and gave her one last kiss before standing up taking the cup of tea Olivia had ready for her.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed please review.**


	3. Year 2 Christmas

Olivia and Alex were in bed on a cold Christmas morning. Alex rested her head on Olivia's chest, and playing with her Liv's hand. The sun was rising for the morning and coming through the window. Alex finally looked up to Liv, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, are you feeling better today?" Liv questioned Alex who was three months pregnant and spent the previous day in bed sleeping.

"I think so, but we have Christmas dinner with the Stablers so I will suck it up."

"What about presents do you think you have it in for them, or do you want to wait?" Liv began to brush Alex's hair.

Alex propped herself up to be on eye level with Liv, "No, I'm fine. Now we should probably get up before Samantha wakes up and gets into the gifts, she's been eying them." Alex smirked thinking how curious their daughter was. Olivia was still so in love with that smile and pulled her for a passionate kiss. Alex laughed in between breaths, "I love you." Alex quickly broke the kiss to run into the bathroom. Olivia followed Alex into the bathroom to kneel down next to her to hold her hand and hair.

"You know I don't believe I was this sick with Sam," Olivia tried to lighten the mood.

"Not helping." Alex snapped not in the mood at that moment for jokes, spitting the last chunks of liquid into the toilet.

"Sorry." Liv stated as Alex sat back. She handed Liv her a damp face cloth. "Are you okay? Do you want to go back to bed?"

"No, let's get Sam up." Alex stated not wanting to ruin their holiday because of her.

"Okay," Olivia helped Alex up. They walked into the living room, and Olivia had Alex it down on the couch. "You stay I'll get her." Alex nodded as Liv patted her head walking into Samantha's room.

* * *

Samantha was sleeping in an awkward position in her bed. Olivia loved her two-year old, but she was growing into her own looks, that made it hard to look directly at Sam sometimes apart from her eyes, a couple of looks she has; aren't Liv's. Liv began to stroked her nose, and called softly, "Samantha, Samantha."

Samantha's blue eyes finally open, "Mommy." She moaned.

"It's time to get up and open your presents from Santa." Samantha sat up with the sound of presents. "But we need to go potty first."

They came out to the living room, after Olivia and Samantha performed her morning tasks. Alex was curled in a ball on the couch with her head on the arm rest. Samantha crawled on to Alex's lap, "Mama, do you no feel?" She questioned.

"Samantha, here." Olivia stated handing her a multivitamin.

"Mama needs Medcins." She looked at Olivia.

"No, baby. I'm okay? Did you see what Santa get?" Alex questioned grabbing the camera before they started to open presents.

"Otay." She gave Alex a kiss on the cheek, sitting on the floor with Liv, next to the tree, to open the presents.

* * *

Samantha was enjoying every minute of opening and passing out presents. "Okay that's it. Yay." Olivia observed.

"Mommy, dose." She crawled to the un opened presents.

"Whoa there killer those are for Uncle Elliot and Eli." Olivia grabbed Samantha from diving into the other gifts. "Let's pick up our mess and play with a couple of these toys."

"But..."She whined.

"No, you can give the gift to Eli." Olivia suggested, "Look do you want to play with your new baby doll." Liv grabbed the doll next to her to give to Samantha sitting in her lap.

"Oo." Samantha was easily distracted being a two year old. She took the doll out of Liv's hand.

Liv sat Sam down on the floor grabbed the three presents on the floor and placed it on a counter. She picked up all the wrapping paper that was spread from one part of the living room to the other. She sat in between the arm rest and Alex after she was done with cleaning and started brewing an herbal tea for Alex. Alex had no problem laying her head on Liv's chest while watching Samantha play. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired."

"Well maybe you should take a nap?"

"No, I'm good right here."

"Good, because Samantha didn't open all the gifts. " Olivia said handing Alex a small wrapped box.

Alex sat up to open the box with the diamond ring. "Olivia." Alex's jaw dropped and she looked at Liv.

"Will you be my wife?"

"Of course, but when do you expect to have a wedding?" Alex questioned thinking that they are soon going to be ready for the new baby.

"You know I really don't care we can have it now or five years from now. We are already basically married I just wanted to you to have this ring to represent our love." Olivia said taking the ring out of the box slipping it on her finger.

Alex looked at the ring getting a bolt of energy, "I love you so much." She leaned in to give Liv a kiss.

The kettle started to whistle went off, and Liv broke the kiss, "I'll get it."

Alex's and Liv's eyes were locked, and Alex was still completely in love with her and the things she does for her, "I'm going to thank you later tonight." Samantha started to mimic the whistling.

* * *

Later in the afternoon Liv gave Samantha a bath, and went into her room to put her outfit on. Liv put a little red dress on Sam, with black patent leather shoes. Olivia walked into her and Alex's room to start getting ready. Alex was standing in the closet not thinking about what to wear.

"Mama." Samantha yelled.

Alex turned around to look at Liv and Sam. "Wow, you look so beautiful." Alex smiled taking Sam out of Liv's hands, for Liv to get dressed. "Can you help me pick out an outfit?"

"Yes." Samantha smiled clapping.

"Okay, which one." Alex pointed at two different shirts.

"Dat." Samantha pointed to the red long sleeve, V neck cut.

"I like that one too." Alex agreed with Sam, placing her on the bed, to quickly change into the outfit they agreed on plus a pair of black slacks. "Do you want to help me with my make-up?"

"Me?"

"Yes silly come on." Alex put her arms out for Samantha to jump into her arms, for them to go into the bathroom mirror next to Liv. Alex watched Liv put her earrings on standing in her a royal blue shirt with a darker pair of jeans and heals to finish off her outfit. "Samantha does Mommy look gorgeous?"

"Yes, Mama."

Olivia smirked at the compliment, "As do you two. I'll take her."

"No we're fine, aren't we?" Alex looked at Samantha who was holding a brush.

"Mommy, me make-ups." Samantha informed Olivia.

"oh really?"

"Yes me wears it."

Alex started laughing at Samantha's logic looking at Liv, she grabbed her chap-stick, "Samantha, put your lips like this." Alex formed her mouth in an O. Sam copied Alex, as Alex placed the chap-stick on her bottom lip. "Oh my gosh, you are beautiful."

"Nice, our two-year old wants to wear make-up." Olivia smirked, "and you are encouraging her."

"Yes." Alex returned Olivia's smirk and looked at her.

"Kiss Mama Mommy." Samantha stated watching two, smiling clapping.

Liv couldn't help but to laugh at the personality that Samantha has developed, despite her looks. She leaned down and kissed Sam's forehead, "I love you."

"I wuv you Mommy."

* * *

**I hoped you enjoy please review, Happy Holidays to Everyone I know it is early, but still**

**suggestions on names for the new baby, I'm leaning on wanting it to be a boy.**


	4. two and a half, Moving baby?

Alex and Sam were sitting on the couch watching an educational cartoon. Alex wrapped her arm around Sam body with Sam resting her head on Alex's well-developed stomach. Sam felt a bum coming from Alex's stomach. "Monster!" Sam yelled jumping off the couch.

"Monster? Samantha what's wrong?" Alex knelt down next to Sam to look at her in the eyes.

"You tummy's monsters." Sam explained to Alex.

"Aw Sweetie," She smiled at Sam conclusion to what is going on, "There is no monsters. It's a baby."

"Baby?"

"Yeah, look." Alex lifted her loosely fitting t-shirt to reveal her lowered stomach. Alex was lucky; she hardly gain any weight during her pregnancy so she could easily see the baby's movement. "Watch." Alex softly inched her fingers around the area where the baby was being active. Samantha watched the moving stomach, she gasped with the movement and looked at Alex in shock. "That's your baby brother or sister."

"My Baby?" Samantha asked.

"Yes your baby sibling." Alex kissed Samantha's forehead, while putting her shirt back down and sat back up on the couch.

Samantha followed her on to the couch to lift up her shirt, "Again."

"Here." Alex took Sam's tiny hand and placed it on her stomach for her to feel the kicking. "Do you feel it?"

"Yes."

* * *

Alex and Sam walked into the precinct to visit Liv after she has been working on a case with Elliot for over two days straight. Samantha walked in holding Alex's hand not wanted to sit in a stroller on outing. She was holding a paper with lunch in it. Elliot tapped Liv's arm while she was in the middle of arguing with one of the ADAs that was telling her how to run the case.

Liv turned to the girls and smiled at them, "Hey what are you two doing here?"

"Miss you Mommy." Samantha stated lifted up the bag. "Mommy, eat food."

Liv smiled lifting her daughter up on her desk, and pulled Alex in for a quick simple kiss that made her day better. "Food? what kind of food do we have here?" Olivia asked Sam.

"Sawid!"

Liv took the bag out of her hand, to open the take out box to reveal the cobb salad, "My favorite." She took a bite out of the salad. "Want a bite?"

"No, tank-you. Mommy."

Olivia finally looked back over to Alex and placed her on her stomach. "And how are we been doing?"

"We are doing fantastic, and completely active. How about you?" Alex played with Olivia's hair.

"Tired, keep hitting dead ends, and running on six hours of sleep."

"I'm sorry,"

"It's okay, I know you two are safe, and this visit is ten times better than having thirty minutes in the crib."

"Mommy, watch tis" Samantha pushed Alex's shirt up to do the move Alex did earlier, to her stomach. The baby didn't move. "Mama where baby?" Samantha poked Alex's stomach.

"Samantha, do you see uncle Fin, I think he might have cookies in his desk." Olivia stated putting her down from her desk, to quickly drop Alex's shirt back down. Olivia looked at Alex who was covering her mouth her hand not to show her smile. "I thought we were going to tell her together."

"I'm sorry there wasn't really anything I can do. She had her head on me while this little one hasn't stopped moving. She thought I had a monster in my stomach, plus we couldn't keep putting it off, when it gets here in under two months." Alex pointed out.

"I guess you are right."

"Liv, I've got something." Elliot called out.

Olivia nodded, "That's my cue." She pulled Alex in for two quick kisses. "I love you."

Alex let Liv get back to work and walked to Fin's desk with Samantha sitting on his lap. "Hey munchkin, what are you doing?"

"Cookie?" Samantha handed her the melted chocolate chip cookie in her hand.

"Hey sweetie, Uncle Fin needs to get back to work, do you want to tell him bye so we can go home?"

* * *

Olivia arrived home around three, to a very quiet place. She walked into her room to dive into bed. Alex was asleep on her side and Sam asleep sharing the pillow with her, but her feet on Liv's side of the bed. Liv adjust Sam before she crawled into bed with them; to join them for a much needed nap.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed Please review**


	5. 32 months, New Arrival

_**Okay this chapter doesn't focus on Sam as the other Chapters, but I hope you enjoy it, Thanks for all the reviews they are so much appreciated, and support  
**_

* * *

Olivia was at the hospital with Alex in labor; she was sitting in a chair next to her holding her hand. Alex was screaming out of pain from a heavy contraction; tighten her grip. Liv rubbed her back to try to ease the pain, "Breathe, breathe, sweetie."

"I don't know how you did this natural," Alex was breathing calmly as the contraction faded away.

"Do you want to get the epidural?" Olivia asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry." Alex was a little upset that she changed her mind about her delivery plan.

"Don't be, you need to be comfortable with what you decide." Olivia knowing the feeling that Alex is going through.

"How are we doing Alex?" Doctor Olivet came in to the room.

"Ask me tomorrow." Alex replied, "But I changed my mind, I want the drugs."

"Okay I'll get a nurse after we see where we are at okay?" Dr. Olivet started her examination to Alex.

Alex didn't like the quietness in the room while the doctor was doing her test, "Doctor?"

She was feeling a lower heart rate for the baby than what was needed."Alex, your baby seems to be in distress."

"What?" She looked at Olivia and the doctor. "Why? What is going on?" Alex tighten her grip out fear.

"Everything is going to be okay, I'm taking you in for an emergency c-section." Dr. Olivet looked directly at Alex.

* * *

They were moved to the surgery room. Olivia was dressed in scrubs, head cap, and a face mask. She sat on a stool right above Alex's head. She was helping Alex to try to stay calm, leaving her to not being able to show any concerns. "Olivia, I'm sorry." Alex stated with tears streaming down her face.

"Al, you are doing great." Olivia looked into Alex's watery eyes, and wiped her tears with her thumbs. "The baby is fine. Breathe sweetie Breathe. They know what they are doing." Liv was telling Alex things that she couldn't be sure about.

"But... It's all my fault." Alex was blaming herself for the complications. "I..." Alex started to say something else but she heard loud screams on other side of the privacy screen.

Liv looked up around the screen, watching the Doctor cut the tightly wrapped umbilical cord around it's neck. She looked back down to Alex, "Do you hear your baby?" She questioned to Alex softly, Alex sniffled while nodding to Liv's question.

"Alex, would you like to meet your son?" Dr. Olivet questioned caring the little baby Cabot over to Alex.

"A son?" Alex asked softly as he was handed to her for about a minute and a half. "Hi, welcome to the world."

"I'll take him." One of the nurses told Alex.

Alex looked at Dr. Olivet, "Where is he going?"

"He's fine. He is going up to the NICU for a thorough check up."

* * *

Olivia and Alex were moved to their private room that Alex took a recovery nap, before their baby was rolled into the room. Olivia called Elliot who was watching Samantha to tell him how everything went, while Alex was sleeping. A nurse rolled baby Cabot into the room, Liv sat up straight on the chair that was in front of the window. She looked down at the little boy and brushed his tiny body with her finger, as she was meeting him for the first time. She looked at the nurse, "How is he doing?"

"He is perfectly healthy." The nurse smiled to Liv. "Congrats."

"Thank you." Olivia smiled as she watch his tiny body sleep, keeping him the crib not wanting to hold him to make sure he wouldn't cry for Alex to sleep.

Alex slowly woke up with the sound of Liv softly talking to baby Cabot. "How is he?" Alex ask as she slowly sat up on the bed.

Olivia looked up from the crib with a smile, seeing her beautiful wife awake. Liv gently picked him to carry him over to Alex. "He is healthy. Here you go Mama." Olivia handed him to Alex.

"Oh my god." That was all Alex could say with her son being in her arms, she was getting emotional.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Olivia tears in her eyes again.

"Nothing at all this is perfect." She looked at Liv and moved one side of the twin size bed for Liv to sit down next to her. Liv wrapped one of her arms Alex's back, and sank into the embrace.

"You know he still needs a name." Olivia stated resting her head against Alex's head.

"What about... Benjamin?"

"Benjamin Cabot." Liv paused for the moment to hear the ring "I like it. Why about you?" She asked the now awake Ben.

They heard a tiny knock coming from the door, as the door open with Elliot holding hands with Samantha carrying a plush. Alex looked at their two-year old and her world was now complete. "Hey how are you holding up." Elliot asked not really wanting to ask about the stressful labor that he was informed about.

"Better now that it's over." Alex replied. "Samantha, come here."

Olivia picked up Sam to meet Ben; she looked at Ben trying to figure out what to think about him. "Baby?" She was placed on the bed next to Alex.

"This is your baby brother Ben," Alex informed pulling her close.

"Ben have duck," Samantha tried handing him the plush in her hand. Ben started to cry with the unusual object being waved in his face. Samantha wasn't happy with the crying going on when she was trying to be nice. "Mommy." She cried out turning to Olivia jumping into her arms.

"Welcome to sibling rivalry." Elliot leaned into Liv.

"Thanks, hey are you hungry? Do you want to come with me and uncle Elliot to go get food?" Olivia asked Sam not really wanting to leave Alex's side.

"Yes." Sam whined.

Olivia lean down to Alex, "Are you okay if we go for a few minutes." Alex was calming Ben down.

"Yes, I'll be fine,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, go. If I need anything, I'll page the nurses station." Alex stated giving Liv a much need kiss.

* * *

Olivia, Elliot and Sam sat down at a cafe table, "Samantha how do you like your brother." The server handed them their food.

"No want him." Samantha told them.

"Why not?" Liv asked.

"He no nice."

"Sam, Mama and I need your help with him." Olivia informed telling Sam trying to lessen the tension.

"Help what wrong?"

"We need you to be the best big sister you can be, "

"How"

"Well you have to teach him things like, how to be a good kid like you, and teach him out to love things." Elliot suggested like he has to his kids.

Olivia just set a goal for Sam, and Sam like that. "Otay mommy." She started eating her tater tots.

* * *

_**I hoped you enjoy please review**_


	6. 3yrs old Teddy Bear

_**Pretty Short but I hope you like it.**_

* * *

Sam was sitting on the couch staring at the six month old Ben. She wasn't as happy that he was around as Liv and Alex. She wasn't getting the attention that she had, if he cried one of them would always come to him to pick him up. She watched him crawl to her. The blonde grabbed her teddy bear (that Fin gave her the first time they met) that was beside her . Sam had it with him, she was tired of sharing her moms with him and she wasn't going to share her favorite teddy with him.

She quickly got off the couch, "No, mine!" She pulled her teddy away from him. Ben made objection noises pulling against her pull.

Olivia and Alex walked into the living room with the sound of the two fighting. "Samantha why don't you let Ben have time with teddy?" Olivia suggested taking the teddy bear out of her hand.

"No, He mine." Samantha didn't like Olivia's reasoning with her bear, tears started forming in her eyes. As soon as Olivia released her grasp of the bear for Ben; she quickly yanked the bear out of his hands causing him to fall on his bottom. Sam looked at her bear who had rip on his leg from the pulling.

Ben looked around the room noticing that everyone was looking at him and started crying, "Samantha!" Olivia snapped at her being rough with Ben as she picked him up.

"Ben hurted him!" As her tears left her eyes.

Alex saw how upset Sam got with Olivia's actions. She picked up the crying three-year old still holding her teddy bear. "Come on, let's go for a talk." Alex told Samantha.

"Okay." Sam tightly locked her arm around the bear and the other around Alex's neck.

Alex walked them into Sam's room. She sat down in the rocking chair that they never took out of her room. Alex rocked them back and forth while she was rubbing Samantha's back. Sam's tears stopped and she was only sniffling still holding on to Alex tightly. "What's wrong baby girl?" Samantha shook her head not letting go of her. "Samantha look at me." Alex softly commanding knowing her daughter doesn't throw fits or cling to her or Olivia like she was doing at the moment. Sam slowly looked at Alex with her puffy eyes. "You don't want to talk to me?" Alex asked wiping her tears.

"You no love me."

"Aww baby girl, of course I love you." Alex heart broke with her thought, and she tighten her embrace.

"No Mommy. She love Ben." She explained to Alex clearly seeing that Olivia took Ben's side on the fight.

"Yes, she does. I'm sorry that we are making you feel like that. We love you very much." Alex stated, "But we love Ben just as much as you. But you will always be my baby girl right?"

"Yeah. but Teddy broked." Samantha open her arm to show Alex the bear.

"Aww let me see him." Alex was handed the bear and saw the rip. "We can fix him with stitches."

"Band-aid to fix his boo boo."

"Yes, we can get him a band-aid."

Alex walked them over Sam's bed and stayed with her for her nap. Alex was happy just to watch her daughter sleep in her arms.

* * *

Alex and Olivia were in their room. Alex was sewing up teddy. Liv sat in bed and put on her lotion. "What was wrong with Sam?" Liv asked.

"She is jealous of Ben."

"What do you mean?"

"Well apparently she thinks we don't love her. I guess we have neglected her more than we thought." Alex lifted Teddy up to look at her stitching. "What do you think?"

"He looks fine." Olivia smirked. "But what should we do about her. I don't want it to escalate." Liv had a fear if her good girl would start hitting if she wouldn't get her way, giving her genetics.

"I was thinking one of these days we have a Mothers-daughter day and get Ben a sitter, and then be aware of what we are doing." Alex placed teddy on her night stand and laid down with Liv to look at her.

"Maybe we could do that." Olivia looked into Alex's eyes, while tracing her body, "Do you hear that?"

Alex paused to try to hear things. "I don't hear anything."

"Exactly," Olivia smirked gently kissing her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Alex replied, pinning Olivia on her back, to start making love to her wife.

* * *

_**I hoped you enjoy please review**_


End file.
